


Reason's Desire

by ragnarok89



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Canon - Comics, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Gen, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Implied Femslash, Internal Conflict, Minor Violence, POV Female Character, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unrequited Love, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. All she wanted was to see her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt, "Firestar/Chromia: old flame".

At first, Firestar turned around. She hadn’t asked Chromia what had happened, or why it happened. Only that it wasn’t her fault. She loved and hated Chromia – she would kill her and kill for her in equal measure. She didn’t want to see her perish in cold space.

But at the last minute, she turned back to look, and discovered that Chromia had never looked more beautiful than she did in the midst of battle.

_Chromia_ , Firestar thought. She closed her optics for a brief moment.

When she found out that Chromia survived, her chest ached. All she wanted was to see her again, not on the battlefield, not as an old flame, but as equals.

But Chromia pressed onward, and Firestar had to live with that in return, away from reason’s desire.


End file.
